Cards History - Neutral (1)
The underline text highlights the changes between the patches. Note: Gold Immunity change; in August 29, 2017 most of cards, including Bronzes were changed to interact with Gold cards. Prior to this date probably less than ~5-10% of the entire card pool was capable of this, (some of which, Triss Merigold for example were working on Golds temporarily, until March 23, 2017). Now the number of cards able to target Gold ones could be ~90-95%. Note: In May 24, 2017 most of cards' tooltips were completely reworked, introducing new keywords and their explanation. There won't be additional notes under each card regarding change of wording, unless the cards' ability was completely reworked. Note: General Weather changes, that applied/apply to all Weathers won't be listed under each Weather card, but here instead: *November 15, 2016: When Weather is removed at the end of a round, only red strength values are reset. Weather now affects Ambush cards after they are revealed. *December 2, 2016: If a Gold unit on a row with Weather is converted to Silver/Bronze, its power is reduced to 1 (unless it is immune to that Weather effect). If a unit is moved out of Weather, its strength changes according to Clear Weather rules. Copies spawned on a row affected by Weather now have their strength reduced. *February 6, 2017: Units that transform in a row affected by Weather will now also be affected after transformation. *February 7, 2017: Units affected by Weather and then replayed on the same row will now have proper Strength. *May 24, 2017: Bronze Weather cards can now be played on any row and have unique abilities. Reworked all Weather cards; they're now Damage over Time, instead of instant strength reducement, Silver and Gold weathers (except for White Frost) no longer spawn Bronze Weather(s), but have their own weather effects. Weathers will now only affect opponent's side of the board. Removed Weather Immunity from all cards in the game. Note: Lock was introduced in February 6, 2017. Unlock was introduced in March 23, 2017 and attached to the units that had only Locked before. Note: Fleeting: The card is removed from the game when killed, rather than going to the graveyard. (replaced by Doomed in May 24, 2017) Note: Relentless: The card cannot be removed from the battlefield and put back into the player's hand. (replaced by Stubborn in May 24, 2017) Note: (couldn't find the official text) means that the card's description is not 1:1 as it was during the patch, but still resembles what the card did at a time. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Borkh Three Jackdaws) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Bug Fix: Fixed an issue whereby Yennefer: The Conjurer would deal damage from the graveyard after being destroyed with Cow Carcass.}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Craven Revived) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Eskel) * * * (Lambert) * * * (Vesemir) * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Golem) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Bear) * * * * * * * * * * (Clear Skies) * * * * * * * * (Blizzard Potion / Immune Boost) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Clan an Craite Warcrier) * * * Category:Cards history